Equestria's Guardians
by Sullishy
Summary: 6 young bronies come to Equestria's aid in its most desperate hour, a evil banished long ago has returned and threatens the very existance of all pony kind... along with the elements of harmony the 6 bronies must dig deep and find the strength inside themselves and in the friendship they share to vanquish the evil once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**EQUESTRIA'S GUARDIANS **

**CHAPTER 1 **

"Looking forward to this"? I asked my two passengers as I parked my car and turned everything off

"can't wait" George answered

"neither can I" Chloe added, we made our way into the o2 arena and I immediately saw the person I was looking forward to seeing again. I made my way over to her and tapped her on her shoulder, she turned around and smiled at me

"sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake" we sang and danced to greet each other before she pulled me into a passionate kiss "hi Lauren" I smiled

"hi Grant" she replied

"well I don't remember that ending being in any episode" Ben commented as he watched me and Lauren let go of each other

"that's because you're looking in the wrong places" I joked as I shook his hand.

As I came down from the Frankie & Benny's bathroom where I had gone to change into my Shining Armour cosplay I heard a familiar voice yell at me "OI SPOONHEAD". I made my wat over to where the shout had come from

"oh no, not you" I moaned sarcastically "it's good to see you again Gina" I added genuinely, Gina gave me a quick half hug before stepping away from me "moonlight, moonlight, fireflies awake, make a wish and do a little shake" we sang what had become our way of greeting each other

"is there anyone you won't do that with"? Lezli asked as she walked past us to go and welcome a group of Bronies who had just arrived

"can't I have one year where you don't tell me off for something"? I laughed as I thought back to my very first " the o2" meet where Lezli jokingly scolded me for not being 'demure' enough to pass as Fluttershy (whom I cosplayed that year).

"Last secret santa gift now... And it goes to Gina" Ben announced as he handed Gina her gift, wrapped in 'my little pony' wrapping paper. Across the table I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from bursting into fits of laughter

"dude, what's so funny"? Owen whispered to me

"shhh, just watch" I giggled as Gina finished tearing off the 'my little pony' wrapping paper only to be confronted with plain wrapping paper covered with images of Nicolas Cage. She turned and glared at me while I continued to laugh

"I know who this is and I'm gonna get you back for this" Gina called out as everybody burst out laughing, she finally got rid of all of the wrapping paper and gasped in amazement at her personalised Princess Luna Converse All-Stars.

As everybody got up to cgat amongst themselves I pulled a small neatly wrapped package from my bag and walked over to Ben, I handed him the package and explain with a wink "thanks for another awesome meet"

"for the last time Sulli... I am NOT joining you for a round of 'Grant's prison shower fun' go and ask Cloudy" Ben told me, shaking his head at the bar of soap he now held in his hand

"OI CLOUDY, round the corner NOW"! I called out the the little Spike fanatic.

After changing out of my Shining Armour cosplay and back into my team tracksuit I made my way back downstairs and joined Ben, Lezli, Chloe, George, Gina, Cloudy, Owen, Sam, Iain, Teasle, Dandy, Matty, Phil, Callum and Laure and everybody else who was coming along to the pub myself and Lauren had hired out for the evening "sorry for the wait guys and girls but being the GnB Sulli takes time and effort" I boasted in jest with a cheeky wink

"Trixie much"? George laughed

"I'm just gonna ignore that little comment" I replied, putting my arm around his shoulder "just like Maidstone... Lets get wasted"! I yelled out in glee. As we sat down on the tube to London Victoria I was approached by a young boy and his father

"hello there" I greeted cheerfully, spotting the Surry CCC shirt the little boy was wearing

"my son here is a massive cricket nut and thinks you are the best fast bowler on the planet, would it be possible to get a picture and a autograph"? the father asked me

"yeah, of course" I smiled as the father pulled out a pen, autograph book and a camera, I took the pen and book and signed 'Always play the game with a smile. ' I posed for a few pictures and handed back the pen and autograph book, shook the little boy's hand, stood up and shook the father's hand

"thank you and good luck against the Aussies in the summer" he tol me

"my pleasure and thanks, we'll do our best" I smiled. As I sat back down I was met with questioning faces

"what was all that about"? Sam asked

"you guys really don't pay attention to the sports news do you"? I lauged "this isn't a tracksuit I went out and brought, it was given to me as I am now an England international cricketer" I announced with great pride. The rest of the trip I spent talking to Gina about her new job as a writer on Dr Who and her relationship with Matt Smith.

"Right guys and girls before we go in I've got a quick announement that needs to be made... This isn't just a Brony bar... This... Is..." I began to announce

"A karaoke Brony bar" Lauren exclaimed "you were taking to long to say it" she winked and ruffled my hair as she led everybody inside

"It was for dramatic effect" I called out to her. Once everybody had got a drink and had found a seat Lauren got up on stage and addressed the crowd of Bronies in front of her

"so who here wants to volunteer to sing first? None of you? Okay, how about the host of the ' the o2' meets and the best admin on the forum... That wears a suit... BRJ" Ben shook his head laughing

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT" came the chant from the Bronies, Ben was still shaking his head as he climbed up on stage, picked his song and began to sing

"Some people call me little,

Some people call me small

But given the chance,

I'll rise up and stand above them all.

Some people put me down,

Some people kick me around,

But believe me when I tell you

I'll be the one to rule this town.

And they all say "No"

And they say "You can't go"

But I won't let them

Decide who I should be.

Colourful rainbows catch my eye

When I see you fly across the sky

You're like a drug that calms the mind,

You're like a drug that calms the mind

I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor

I'll fly higher than ever before

Wind in my hair as I start to soar,

Wind in my hair as I start to soar...

Some people call me a chicken,

Some people say that I can't,

But what these people

Fail to understand

Is that I'll go round with my friends

Hand in hand, our friendship will never end

Hold on, this could get nostalgic

As we look back and see that friendship is magic

Look here, we're three little ponies

Ready to sing for this crowd

Listen up 'cause here's our stories

We're gonna sing it very loud!

Colourful rainbows catch my eye

When I see you fly across the sky

You're like a drug that calms the mind,

You're like a drug that calms the mind

I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor

I'll fly higher than ever before

Wind in my hair as I start to soar,

Wind in my hair as I start to soar...

I know, I know if you give me the chance,

I know, I know if you give me the chance

I know, I know if you give me the chance,

I know, I know if you give me the chance

I'll be the one who stands up tall

The one who rises above them all

The one who gets to be... Somebody

Colourful rainbows catch my eye

When I see you fly across the sky

You're like a drug that calms the mind,

You're like a drug that calms the mind

I'll flap my wings and get off of the floor

I'll fly higher than ever before

Wind in my hair as I start to soar,

Wind in my hair as I start to soar..." clapping, cheering and a few heckles mainly coming from Cloudy could be heard as Ben put the microphone down and stepped off the stage

"so who wants to follow that up"? Lauren asked, offering the microphone to the Bronies

"Ah fuck it, I'll go" I called out as I downed the last of my pint. I selected my song, played some air guitar and began to sing

"There's a chance that I could fall

And not come back

And never regret a thing

I'd never get back on track

Darkness all around me,

I can't find the light,

I let it all surround me,

Giving up without a fight.

The bitterness and pain inside,

Countless tears I had to cry,

I was facing all my fears,

Just to let you in

To dry my tears, but

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

Your song of kindness

Quiet grace surrounds you,

And helps me find my own,

I can't tell you how you've helped me,

And how much I have grown,

Even though you're far away,

Inspiration comes from you,

To shine a littler brighter every day,

If you only knew...

I will never get upset,

And I will never, ever forget,

The happiness you made me feel,

Almost as if you're actually real, but

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

Your song of kindness

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

In a way you'll never know.

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

The way to get along,

Even when the cold wind's blowing,

And I want to just give in,

It warms my heart just knowing,

I'll hear your voice again,

So won't you sing it loud,

And won't you sing it long,

I promise to remember,

Your song of kindness

I promise to remember.

I promise to remember..." as I climed down off the stage, Lezli took my place and chose a non Brony song as her karaoke track

"You gave me such a bad time

tried to hurt me, but now I know...

Thorn in my side.

You know that's all you ever were.

A bundle of lies.

You know that's all that it was worth...

I should have known better

But I trusted you at first.

I should have known better

But I got what I deserved...

To run away from you

Was all that I could do.

To run away from you

Was all that I could do.

Thorn in my side.

You know that's all you'll ever be.

So don't think you know better

'Cause that's what you mean to me...

I was feeling complicated.

I was feeling low.

Now everytime I think of you

I shiver to the bone..." she was followed by Gina who belted out a soulful ballard for her choice of song

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind

How can I have sent you away?

The blame was my own; the punishment, yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun

Look out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony

So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory

That long was the shadow she cast

Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others

Did not give her sister her due

And neither had she loved her as she deserved

She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish pony did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass, I pray

I love you; I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep..." George and Gina swapped places and he chose some good old fashioned brit pop for his song

"Confidence is a preference for the habitual voyeur of what is known as parklife

And morning soup can be avoided if you take a route straight through what is known as

parklife

John's got brewers droop he gets intimidated by the dirty pigeons

They love a bit of it parklife

Who's that gut lord marching... you should cut down on your porklife mate... get some

Exercise

ALL THE PEOPLE

SO MANY PEOPLE

THEY ALL GO HAND IN HAND

HAND IN HAND THROUGH THEIR PARKLIFE

Know what I mean

I get up when I want except on Wednesdays when I get rudely awakened by the dustmen

Parklife

I put my trousers on, have a cup of tea and I think about leaving the house (parklife)

I feed the pigeons I sometimes feed the sparrows too it gives me a sense of enormous well

Being parklife

And then I'm happy for the rest of the day safe in the knowledge there will always be a bit

Of my heart devoted to it parklife

ALL THE PEOPLE

SO MANY PEOPLE

THEY ALL GO HAND IN HAND

HAND IN HAND THROUGH THEIR PARKLIFE

Parklife parklife

Parklife parklife

It's got nothing to do with vorsprung durch technic you know

And it's not about you joggers who go round and round and round

Parklife parklife" Chloe decided to go next and she had the entire pub (not just the bronies) rocking out to her choice of song

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Working hard to get my fill,

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlights people, living just to find emotion

Hiding, somewhere in the night.

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights people". Once Chloe climbed down off the stage I grabbed her, Gina, George, Ben and Lezli and asked them for a private word outside. As we got outside I pulled out two cigars and handed one to George "our victory dance" he winked as we lit them up and took a drag

"right... I suppose I'd better let you all know why I've dragged you all away from getting shitfaced... I just wanted to let you all know how much you all mean to me, and to thank you all for all you've done to help me and just to let you all know that I'm always gonna be there for you too... Chloe, you've been there for me from the very start, for over ten years now you've helped me through everything. Been the sister I never had and I love ya... Gina, we've known each other since I basically moved to the Island, sadly we lost touch for a while but thanks to MLP we got back in touch and I'm really glad it did as you've become one of my closest and most valued friends and honestly I'd trust you with my life... George, my partner in crime. The laughs we've had, the the times we've got pissed together and taken over threads together, you've become a great pal and an even better drinking buddy... Ben, Dax... You've been totally amazing ever since I met you back at 'The Hobbit' o2 meet, and ever since I had that family trouble, I know I've caused some trouble before, I didn't mean to, but I'm getting off track, like I said you've been amazing and I can't thank you both enough and I coun't myself lucky to consider you both as my friends" before anybody could reply we were all knocked flying off our feet by a deafening explosion...


	2. Chapter 2

**Equestria's Guardians **

**Chapter 2 **

Lyra Heartstrings and Time Turner sat down at the table in the kitchen of the small apartment they share in Fillydelphia looking at the papers laid down in front of them, both knowing what they mean but their meaning not yet truly sunk in. Time Turner picked up a card from the table and began laughing "hey turny, what are you laughing at"? Lyra asked looking up from her own stack of papers

"It's just a note from my old chronology tutor referring me to one of the very first things he taught me" Time Turner replied, thinking back to that day.

**FLASHBACK **

Time Turner raised his hand and asked "I'm sorry sir but isn't time pretty much a straight line from cause to effect"? Time Turner's tutor looked up to him and replied "that is what this class is here to disprove... Most ponies assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint... It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... Time-y whimey... Stuff"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Both Lyra and Time Turner went back to sorting out their various certificates and reports, occassionallt stoping to make tea or to snack on sweets such as Time Turner's favourites... Jelly Babies. "so Lyra... What's next for you now that you've graduated"? Time Turner asked as he finished filing all of his papers away

"Hmm... To be honest with you Turny I've not given it that much thought... But I'll probably spend some time back home in Ponyville before moving onto Canterlot to work in the famous royal museum. What about you? What are your plans now"? Lyra answered, calling Time Turner by the nickname he despises

"How many times have I told you not to call me that. I am now a doctor, hmm I like the sound of that... Doctor Turner... Infact from now on I want to known simply as 'Doctor' and as for my plans... I have no idea, I just want an adventure " Lyra stifeld a giggle as she stared at him

"Really? Really? You want to just be called 'Doctor'? How am I going to talk about you or introduce you? This is my friend 'the Doctor'? Lyra asked succumbing to laughter

"Yes... Just tell them I am the Doctor" the Doctor told her, Lyra gave up on making a joke out of it, shrugged and agreed.

Back in Ponyville the Doctor and Lyra parted company at Sugarcube Corner with the promise of meeting up again tomorrow at sundown. The Doctor galloped off in the direction of the school "that stallion is always in a rush" Lyra sighed to herself as she saw her mad pony friend disappear into the distance. "Well I suppose I'd better pay Bon Bon a visit". Lyra knocked quickly on Bon Bon's front door, took a step back and waited for her special somepony to open the door

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T WANT WHATEVER IT IS YOU'RE SELLING" Bon Bon yelled as she made her way to the front door to give them an earful face to face "oh" Bon Bon's face burnt as her cheeks quickly matched the colour of a Fire Ruby

"I'm sorry to both you Ms... I'll just be on my way" Lyra teased

"Oh no you don't" Bon Bon grinned as she pulled the green unicorn into her house.

"Hey Time Turner" Twilight called out as the stallion began to trot away from the school, he stopped and turned to face the purple unicorn

"Sorry Twilight, I only answer to 'Doctor' now" the Doctor corrected her, Twilight gave me a bemused look before returning to her question

"So... Doctor... What brings you back to Ponyville"?

"I'm just looking for something to do like an adventure" he answered "you don't know of anything going on around Equestria do you"? He asked hopefully

"Hmm, everypony has been whispering about strange goings on in Diabolus Theatrum... But nopony has been up there to check anything out so I'm not so sure about it all" Twilight told him.

"PRIVATE PANSY"!? Scootaloo fumed "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME" her disbelief and displeasure growing more apparent as the seconds ticked by "so who got the role of Commander Hurricane"? Scootaloo asked

"Featherweight" somepony called out from the crowd formed around the Hearth's Warming Eve pagent cast list. Scootaloo looked for a moment as though she was going to say something. but instead she just stormed off without uttering another word.

"... Fine BUT only because there is the prospect of finding human artefacts and NOT because 'it's an adventure' as you put it" Lyra told him sternly, poking him hard in his side

"FANTASTIC" the Doctor beamed. The Doctor had just finished helping Lyra with her saddle bags when they heard a voice calling out

"DOC- TIME TURNER"!

"Sorry Lyra, can you give me five minutes please"? Lyra nodded and the Doctor led the blonde pony who was now at his side away and out of earshot of Lyra "Derpy... It's okay, she knows my name" the Doctor told her

"You mean you told her..."

"No, no, no she thinks it's just a joke" he explained, cutting her off mid sentence "must leave you now, I'm off on an adventure" he added, guesturing to Lyra behind him, Derpy gave him a hurt look as she asked

"And why couldn't you let me accompany you"?

"Because I need you to stay here and look after her" the Doctor told her "how is she doing now"? He added

"She''s still just resting" she answered. Derpy threw her forelegs around the Doctor "oh please be careful Doctor" she whispered before letting go of him

"I'll be fine" he reassured her "trust me... I'm the Doctor" he winked at her before trotting back to Lyra's side "you ready to go"? Lyra again just nodding "right then... Allons-y" the Doctor smiled cheerfully.

Scootaloo re-read the letter she had just opened for the umpteenth time "I gotta go tell Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom"! She announced gleefully to nopony in particular. Scootaloo dashed off on search of her two best friends and fellow crusaders. While on the other side of town Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were searching for Scootaloo

"There she is" Sweetie Belle pointed out as Scootaloo came galloping towards them

"Well you seem to be a little happier than before" Apple Bloom commented as Scootaloo skidded to a halt infront of her and Sweetie Belle

"Girls... You'll... Never... Guess... What..." Scootaloo panted as she tried to catch her breath

"Ohhh what? What"? Sweetie Belle asked excitedly

"You remember I tried out for the Junior Wonderbolts a few weeks ago"? Scootaloo asked

"Yeah we remember, we were there to cheer you on" Apple Bloom reminded her

"hehe... oh yeah... Anyway I just recieved the letter back letting me know whether or not I passed or failed" Scootaloo began

"And..."? They asked in unison

"And... You're now talking to the first ever filly to join AND captain the Junior Wonderbolts" Scootaloo beamed as she handed over the letter for Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle to read for themselves

"Miss Scootaloo... Blah, blah, blah. First of all blah, blah, blah... Congratulations you have been selected to join the Junior Wonderbolts also known as the Wondercolts blah blah blah. Futhermore due to your outstanding attitude along with your first rate performance you have been chosen to captain the Junior Wonderbolts/Wondercolts blah blah blah. Again many congratulations to you and we shall see you for induction on blah blah blah. Signed Rainbow Dash and Thunder Runner" Apple Bloom recited, reading aloud the important bits

"THUNDER RUNNER"! Sweetie Belle squealed loudly "he's like the most handsome stallion ever" she added quitely noticing all the looks her last outburst hand brought her

"Congratulations Scootaloo" Apple Bloom smiled "now you're sure to get your cutie mark" she added. With the mention of the words 'cutie mark' Sweetie Belle fell silent and let her head drop

"Yeah, well done Scootaloo" she said dejectedly

"Uhh Sweetie Belle is anything wrong"? Scootaloo asked

"Yeah, you look like you've just found a worm in your apple" Apple Bloom added, Sweetie Belle looked up at her two best friends, took a deep breath

"It's just Apple Bloom has her cutie mark and now you're a Wondercolt you'll get yours and I'll be left as a blank flank and we won't be friends and we won't be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore and I don't want that to happen". Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked at each other for a second before bursting into a laughing fit

"Sweetie Belle... That is NEVER going to happen... We're always gonna be friends and we're always... Always gonna be the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Scootaloo reassured her friend

"Pinkie promise"? Sweetie Belle asked

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" Scootaloo recited.

Lyra peered down the seemingly bottomless pit she and the Doctor stood infront of.

"Doctor... I'm really not so sure about this... I think this is a very bad idea" Lyra whispered, the fear in her voice clear

"Lyra, it's too late to turn back now... so with that being said... GERONIMO" the Doctor replied launching himself into the pit

" DOCTOR I HATE YOU" Lyra screamed as she followed him into the abyss. Lyra immediately cast a spell to slow herself and the Doctor down so they would not be killeed upon impact if they ever landed. This did not stop them from landing with a loud crash that momentarily relieved them of their senses, once the dizziness had worn off the Doctor and Lyra gingerly got back to their hooves "it's so dark" Lyra commented trying to adjust to the new pitch black surroundings

"Yes thank you for your insight Lyra" the Doctor replied sarcastically, Lyra grunted in annoyance as her horn began to glow and illuminate the vast cave they now found themselves in.

"Lyra... Over here" the Doctor whispered

"What is it"? Lyra asked

"I think I've found something" he answered, Lyra moved next to the Doctor to give him light to investigate whatever it was he found. It was an inscription carved deep into the smooth marble

"Can you read it"? Lyra asked, trying and failing to decipher the message herself

"Oritur Tenebrus, Lux Cadit, Cadit Concordia, Ascendit Diabolo" the Doctor chanted, reading aloud the inscription before him.

The marble split in two with an almighty crack, a booming voice announced "he has RISEN" as a fire began to spread around them. When the smoke cleared the Doctor and Lyra came face to face with a giant centaur, red as blood and black as coal

"W-who are you"? Lya asked, the first thing that came into her mind

"I go by many names on many different planets in many different dimensions... Old Nick, Voland, The Stranger but here in Equestria I am Azazel... High king of Tatarus" the beast growled, turning his attention to the Doctor "Doctor... So many years now since you trapped me in that black hole... But what is time to those like us who can live forever"

"Doctor what does he mean"? Lyra hissed at the Doctor, he just turned to Lyra a solitary tear rolling down his right cheek

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

"I have risen Doctor and I am going to claim my throne" Azazel stated "oh and your insides are on fire" he added, flying off leaving the Doctor and Lyra shrieking in pain at being burned alive from the inside. The two ponies dropped dead as Azazel soared high above Equestria, viewing his new kingdom. Back inside his prison the whole cavern was lit up almost as if a firework had been set off. Almost as quickly had it come than the yellow light just vanished.

"After ten thousand years I'm free... It's time to conquer Equestria" Azazel bellowed to the ever darkening skies. He turned his focus to the Crystal Empire, he smiled cruelly, closed his eyes and clenched his fist and as he did the land beneath the Crystal Empire shattered and sent the kingdom plummeting to a firey grave deep beneath Equestria "ALL SHALL BURN AND ALL SHALL DIE BY MY HAND AND MY HOOF".


End file.
